


Sunset Green

by W_H_4_T



Series: 14 Days of DA Lovers Stuff [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Qunari Elf OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_H_4_T/pseuds/W_H_4_T
Summary: Originally written for day 4 of the 14 days of DA lovers event 2021 on Tumblr! The prompt was Candlelight.***The Mark is as painful as it is cruel but there’s always a light in the darkness. Always.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Josephine Montilyet, Female Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet, Josephine Montilyet/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 14 Days of DA Lovers Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162904
Kudos: 10





	Sunset Green

**Author's Note:**

> That there is my Inquisitor, the funky weird Qunari Elf crime against nature.

Everyone is allowed privacy, a chance to reclaim the moments they aren’t allowed in public. There are people who wear shields, even beyond peering eyes. Harel stalks into the room, lacking the sun’s warmth, lacking the moon’s glow. Green eyes are turned to the darkness and in it, she feels reprieve enough to let a few tears slip. Sinking down to the ground, huddling into the stone floor, she holds her knees, biting her bottom lip. 

And within the abyss, comes a flicker; a scratch of tinder meeting a wick, lighting up her world. 

“ _Amore?_ ” Josephine calls from the depths of the room, stalking forward with only one light to guide her.

There’s a hand on Harel’s shoulder and a flame in her vision as she sees her paramour’s worried expression given shape, given form. 

“ **It hurts** ,” Harel barely ekes out, holding up her left hand, the sickly green crackle contending with the orange glow, “I want it off, I’m tired of this, I want it **off** ,”

Setting down the candle, Josephine embraces the pained Qunari, holding her close as a wail breaks from the Inquisitor’s chest. Harel is normally sweet, funny, energetic but much like the spinning of a sword, she’s double-edged, carrying sadness on her shoulders.

Carrying the pain of the world in her palm. 

“It is distressing to admit, but you must bear your anguish, my love” Josephine tries to assuage, her face buried in a grey shoulder, combing her fingers through white hair, “I will remain here with you...I will help you shoulder your burden,”, she pulls away, her hand on the Qunari’s cheek as green eyes spill over with tears, “You are not alone,” a tawny thumb wipes a tear away, “I will not stand to see you suffer in solitude.”

And she’s caught once more, in a hold by the sobbing Inquisitor as a tide of magic tears through Harel’s veins, lighting up her grey skin with searing agony.

They remained there, on the floor for the entire night as Harel was too weary, too wracked by pain to lift herself. Josephine remained, in the silent candlelight, watching the small sobs turn to sleep as the flame relinquished itself to darkness. 


End file.
